Harry Potter and the Inheritance
by viki4ever1987
Summary: Story starts after the 5th book. Later on it will pick um some themes of book 6&7, but the story is very different. The three friends are about to go on the adventure of their life. Gaining power and getting stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Inheritance

Harry was lying in bed, the death of Sirius had taken everything from him. How was he to go on? He had once again lost a person he loved, the pain in his chest was almost killing him. What was he supposed to do? What would happen if he lost another one? Something had to change, he had to change. But how? Did he have to let go of all the people he cared so deeply about, to put them out of the line of fire? There were so many questions and there seemed to be nobody with answers. He now knew about the prophecy and what his role was supposed to be. But how could he defeat Voldemort, he had successfully survived and escaped from situations with Voldemort that would have killed others surly, but remembering the duel of Voldemort and Dumbledore, he was no match. He again turned in bed trying to forget everything and get some sleep.

Hermione was sitting in the living-room of her family. Her parents had seen the mood their daughter was in after they had picked her up from the train and her Professor had come by to explain what had happened at the end of the term, leaving out some details that McGonagall thought, the Grangers wouldn't understand. Their daughter hadn't said much since arriving back. They thought she was still mourning the death of Sirius Black, but that was not it.

Ron was with his family, they were all sitting in the kitchen, somehow Fred and George had managed to turn the mood of the room and right now he saw his family laughing at a comment one of the twins had made. Everybody was there, sans Percy, but even there was hope. Ron smiled looking at his family and that moment brought him to an oath he made for himself. He would do everything in his power to protect his family, he would do everything to have more nights like this, with his whole family sitting in the kitchen and just enjoying the presence of each other. He would fight, he would be at the side of his best friend and fight for the light, for the future of his family and friends.

Two days later Dumbledore was sitting in his office, the next day would be the meeting of the Order and he still had some things to prepare. He looked up from the papers in his office, he had been sitting there for quite a while now and thought of taking a small walk in the castle to stretch himself. Every year his age seemed to make itself known more and more, but that also may be because, the adventures of Harry Potter seemed to have been consistent since Harry had entered Hogwarts. As he was walking around, not really looking for where he was going, he found himself before a door that surprised him. When he remembered this event later he would call it faith that had led him to this door.

The next day Dumbledore had decided it was time to get Harry out of the house of his relatives. Hermione and Ron already were at Grimmauld Place and it was time for the golden trio to be back together, they needed to be. It was still a week before the reading of Sirius will, but they had to start as soon as possible. Dumbledore ringed the bell and was greeted by a dumfounded Petunia. He entered without her invitation, going up to the room of the boy-who-lived. When he entered he was greeted by a wand pointing directly at his heart.

"What does Albus Dumbledore see in the mirror that I got to see in my first year?" Harry asked, never letting his eyes move away from Dumbledore's hands.

"Socks and I still haven't found the perfect pair." Dumbledore said, a small smile gracing his features. Harry lowered his wand, Albus only got to see the tired face of Harry now. He seemed to have not been sleeping good for weeks.

"Harry I have come to take you to another place. Get your stuff I will be waiting downstairs." Without another word he left Harry's room. Not ten seconds later he heard Harry at the stairs, his trunk in one arm and Hedwig's cage in the other. Without saying a word they left, Petunia still stood at the same place when they left, frozen. When she and the rest of the house woke up again, she only knew that Harry would come back next year again and that everything was as it was supposed to be.

Hermione and Ron had been at Grimmauld Place for the last two days and had only come down to eat for the rest of the time the two were in Hermione' s room, but none of the older ones knew about what.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ron asked.

" I see no other way. We will have two month before the next term starts, because our holidays started earlier. When we are back we will continue and hopefully with the others!" Hermione answered.

" Okay now the only thing we have to do is tell Harry and make sure he won't have one of his moments." Ron said, already thinking about the reaction of his best friend. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same, both of them got a worried expression.

"When do you think it will be finished?" Ron asked, leaving the matter of Harry for when it had to be taken care of.

" I should be able to finish it in the next two days. I had already planned it in our fifth year and got the information. We might need Fred and George to help us with some things from Nocturne Alley, but if we have everything, I should be able to do it in a day." They heard voices coming from downstairs and without another word left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been surprised to see Dumbledore in Privet Drive, even more when he told Harry to pack his things. He was now standing in the entrance hall of the house Sirius grew up in. He looked up and saw his two best friends at the staircase and before he knew it, he was in a bone crashing hug from Hermione. Since Dumbledore didn't want to end this peaceful moment he just told them, they would talk after the meeting of the order and that it was very important. This left the 3 staring after their headmaster, but soon Hermione took Harry's hand and Ron took Harry's trunk and cage and they walked into Harry's room.

"Harry there is something we need to talk to you about." Ron started, but waited for Hermione to continue.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, not at all surprised that she had to do the hard talking.

"Ron and I have been talking for some days and we have come up with a plan to make us as ready as possible for the time Voldemort tries to attack us. I know you want to argue about the us in my sentence but think about it Harry, Ron and I are in this as much as you are. I'm a muggle born and one of your best friends; I will be at the top of his list to get to you. And Ron, not only is he your best friend, his whole family fights against Voldemort. We want to protect the people we love Harry that also includes you. We three are family, we care for each other and we cannot do nothing!" Hermione ended. She hope she had already convinced Harry to let them help him, but that would be to easy.

"But how Hermione, I am supposed to kill him or have you forgotten the prophecy? How am I to do that? He has years of experience on me and I am no Dumbledore , how am I to dual like the two of them, I mean you didn't see them. And even if we three start training nonstop, we are three teenager, how are we supposed to fight against at least 100 death eaters, which won't be the only ones, expect werewolves and trolls and a lot more of these things. The only thing is to hide, for you to hide and for me to train until I have some kind of a chance against him. It will be years and being besides me will be much more dangerous than as fare away as possible. I can't let you do that!" Harry said having stood up and walking around.

"Harry you don't understand if I don't train my chances of being dead in the next 2 years are about a 100%! I know we are only teenagers but we won't be alone. It is not your choice you are not to decide if Ron and I join you, we offered and we will never leave you. Harry, we will built our own army, the DA will stand with you all the way and we will train, why do you think everybody calls me the greatest witch Hogwarts has seen for years? I have already thought about a solution for the time problem Harry. Do you see the trunk over there, open it!" Hermione said.

Harry opened the trunk and what he saw was like going back in time. It was like the trunk of Mad-eye. There were steps going down and there seemed to be a big room. "What is this about Hermione?"

"This will be our training room Harry. I already bought it last year for the three of us and I have been doing research for almost a year now. I..."

"Research for what?" Harry interrupted.

"I have come to the same conclusion you came to, time! All the death eaters are older than we are, have much more experience, so I have done some research on speeding the time up. We still need some things from Nocturne Alley but I am sure Fred and George will be able to get them, they should not be to hard to find."

"Speeding the time up Hermione, isn't this extremely dangerous?!" Harry asked.

"It is not without risk, but what other chances do we have? I thought of giving us at least another 6 or 7 days per day. So when we spend 7 hour in the trunk only 1 hour outside would have passed."

"So if we stayed in the trunk for 7 years, only one year would have passed in real life? But would we age, so would we lose the time we spend inside the trunk, will I have a shorter life because of it?" Harry wanted to know. The idea seemed to be brilliant, but there had to be some negative aspect about it.

"Yes Harry, we will age in the trunk, so when we would come out after a year in the trunk, we would be 7 years older. But what are seven years less when you have a liftime to live and not only two years"

"I will gladly give you seven years, when I have the possibility of falling in love, getting married and seeing my children growing up. I might miss my grandchildren growing up, but it is better then not seeing any of this at all." Ron ended. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron they had never heard Ron talking about these things and were mildly shocked. Harry sat there the two now looking at him, he was still thinking, but then he turned and the only questions was

"When can we start?"

Dumbledore went directly into the living-room, the meeting of the order would start in 15 minutes and he wanted to start right away. He wouldn't reveal everything, only the three who were upstairs would know the whole truth, he himself wasn't sure about all the details, but it still was to risky to have more people knowing the whole truth.

When everybody was seated he began " Good evening everybody, the wizarding world is now convinced, Voldemort is back, which means the attacks will begin, families will need save places and the ministry will be in some kind of chaos. But these points will not be the only things to be discussed today. I will personally train Harry Hermione and Ron. I know that in the past I wanted them involved as little as possible but the time has come for them to take their right place and we need to help them to be ready" Dumbledore said, looking in the faces of the Order. Most of them couldn't believe what he had just said. These were children and they were now supposed to take the role of grown-ups. To train, for life and death.

" But Albus, they are children, we can burden them with such a task."

"Minerva do you think we can go on as before. Since the three of them entered Hogwarts they have saved our world in one way or another. One of them is the brightest witch Hogwarst has seen in years, the other one is the best strategist I have seen since you and there is Harry, the boy who has had more encounters with Tom than he should have. These three are special and you know what they plan right now up in the room, they plan to train, to form an army, to fight for their families and friends, for their future. We should help them as much as we can. So from tomorrow on Ron Harry and Hermione will be trained by Remus, Minerva. Severus and myself." Dumbledore's words were final and even though Molly was worried about Ron, she was also extremely proud of him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were told to come downstairs by Dobby, who by the headmasters request had come to help Molly out in the house. The three went downstairs into the living-room, nervous about what was to come. When they opened the living room the order just seemed to have finished their meeting. The look of the adult when seeing the three, went from sad to hopeful, fear and also pride.

" I would have said that Arthur, Molly, Remus and Minerva could stay, but the things I have to discuss with these three can never leave us four so I have to remind you to shut the door behind yourself Minerva please." Dumbledore said. Minerva had always felt more like the strict aunt of the three and felt protective over Hermione, who reminded her so much of herself. Minerva took one last look at Dumbledore and saw his smiling eyes over the half-moon glasses. She felt reassured and closed the door.

The three were looking at Dumbledore, his expression changing from the smile he gave to McGonagall, to a worried face when looking at the three.

" I have promised myself, to never keep information back from you again Harry so what I will say now, will never leave this room. I already know it is useless to order Miss Granger and Mister Weasley out of the room, because they have already decided to stay with you and who am I to split you up? And anyways this concerns them nearly as much as you, as you are to take up a burden, I never hoped for you to carry." Dumbledore told the three, having made movements with his wand conjuring 3 seats opposite from him, blocking everybody outside from hearing anything inside the room and gesturing the three to have a seat.

" I already know what has to be done Professor, and I have begun accepting the role I have to play to end this, once and for all." Harry said still surprised about the words of his headmaster.

" How did you know that we have already made a promise to Harry, we only told him 10 min ago?" Hermione wanted to know, she had charmed the room to be soundproof and nobody to hear them.

" Now that Miss Granger I can't tell, but perhaps someday I will show you. By the way I would like to offer my assistance with the great trunk you have up there. I am sure you will do fine on your own, but with my help, we might make it even better than when you three only do it." Dunbledore said, not being able to hide the smile when he saw the shocked faces of his three protegees.

" You don't want us to hand it over to you, or tell us with what kind of complex and extremely dangerous magic we work?" Hermione was shocked, she always knew that Dumbledore let them have a long leash, but she began to think that he might have gotten a bit old and also crazy.

" Miss Granger I have the biggest trust in your abilities and I know that you have worked on this before you even started the DA, it was your way of helping your friends and to make sure that there will be no harm done when creating this trunk, I will help you after you have shown me your documents." Dumbleodre said, as if he had read Hermione's mind.

" Professor why did you want to talk to us, what is this burden your talking about, that Harry is supposed to take and what is it you were saying "this concerns them too"?" Ron asked having been quiet, running Dumbledore's words trough his head over and over.

"Thank you for bringing us back on track Mister Weasley, well this information is only known by me no other soul knows about it and now I will intrust you with my knowledge." Dumbledore ended before making a flick with his wand, conjuring his pensive on the table and then holding his wand at his head and extracting a memory. Without a word he put it in the pensive before the four of them went inside to have a look.

Memory:

Dumbledore opened the door his feet had carried him to. The woman in the room wore a smile on her face.

" Ah headmaster, I knew you would be coming today, but the exact time was hidden from my third eye." Professor Trelawney said, inviting Dumbledore to have a seat.

" It is very nice of you to invite me in Professor, I hope I am not interrupting you?" Dumbledore asked, actually happy that his thoughts would be distracted for some time.

" Not at all headmaster, I made myself some herb tee since I have been having a headache all day and it doesn't seem to go away." Trelawney said. He just wanted to say something, when he saw the signs, the breathing of the professor slowed down and her face became expressionless.

_The snake has come out of his hiding and with him comes all the old ones too. The Phoenix will have to fight harder than before and the cub must be prepared to become the lion he has to be. _

_The new generation has to come together, four united to one, the leader once again the chosen, but he wont take the burden alone, a hand will help. _

_Three faces take a step to the front; an enemy that becomes an alley,pieces of a skeleton and one of the same. _

_It is time for old pacts to be renewed, to hold out hands to form new friendships. _

_The cub has to claim his name and be taught by the greatest of all, while his left and right will need the help of the Phoenix himself. _


	3. Chapter 3

With this the memory ended and all four were again back in the living-room. None of them said a word for some time. Dumbledore was quiet to give them time to absorb the information. He himself knew what the first part meant. Voldemort was in the open again, not hiding anymore and he the Phoenix and his order had to fight, harder than before. Harry, the cub, had to be prepared to become the man he had to be for this war. Now it seemed to get more difficult. Dumbledore was sure the new generation meant the students of Hogwarts and the young witches and wizards who had just finished Hogwarts. The four houses had to unite, which would become a challenge. The leader of this group would be Harry, but he would have help "a hand", which confused the headmaster. The rest was not clear for him yet so he skipped to the next part. The pacts that had to be renewed seemed as impossible as the unity of the four houses. The claiming of the name was another question where Dumbledore just could not come to a conclusion and who was to train Harry, he Dumbledore already seemed to be named the Phoenix and to train Ron and Hermione.

It was once again the brightest witch who took the lead.

" Okay let us go tough with it part for part. For me the first few lines are rather clear. Its about Voldemort having come out of hiding and with him all old allies will come, so we can expect dementors werewolves trolls and some other creatures to be at his side, not to forget the death eaters. Next the prophecy mentions Dumbledore an the order who will have to once again fight Voldemort. In the same sentence the prophecy also mentions a cub, which I think means Harry and for him to get prepared and, I would say become a man. The young ones will have to join the war, it will be our generations that will have a main role in the fight. We have to unite the four houses of Hogwarts, which in my opinion seems to be one of the biggest challenges. You will lead this new formed army Harry, which makes sense. Who else would our friends follow more willingly than you, the DA seems to be a good example for that." Hermione said, having just gotten an idea, but thought to bring it up later.

" The next part seems to be a bit tricky. You will have the help of the hand, mate" Ron said, having listened to Hermione and taking over. When having heard that part of the prophecy he had looked at his hand, not really knowing what it meant, but then it seemed so clear to him. " I was a bit confused but I would say you will have five close to you, to help you. I might be wrong but that is how I would interpret it. Luckily you already know two of them." Ron said, looking at Hermione and then at Harry.

" That actually might just be right mate, but what about the other three. The hints of who it will be stand there, but I have so many enemies, we will never find the one who is supposed to become my alley." Harry said, also wondering about the next two.

" And what is it with the pieces of a skeleton and one of the same?" Ron asked. The three where sitting there for some time, not realizing that Dumbledore was watching them with a pride in his eyes, perhaps everything would turn out right.

"If got it!" Harry almost shouted out. " Remember the four houses have to unit and so even if I was the leader, the four houses need to feel equal to each other, so what if the other three are from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Let's have a look, the enemy will just be a Slytherin, I'm sure about it, so lets go to the pieces of a skeleton. What are pieces of a skeleton?" Harry asked already knowing the answer and looking expectantly at Ron.

" Bones!" Ron said, not getting it jet.

" Yes Ron and who do we know, who is called Bones?" Harry asked now looking at Hermione.

" Susan of course. She is a Hufflepuff. She is the same age as we are and was in the DA last year. How didn't I think of this sooner." Hermione said.

" Yeah and the one from Ravenclaw isn't that hard now. One of the same, going to all of the faces I saw the same face two times. the Patil twins, Padma to be exact. They are the same, when you look at their appearance, but Padma was chosen to go to Ravenclaw." Harry said amazed about his own words.

"Well done you three, I didn't think you would have problems with that part, I actually couldn't come up with who the three might be. But you seem to be right, so therefor this remains, who will be your Slytherin alley." Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-moon glasses.

" Yeah and it cannot be just one, that is just not unity." Harry answered, already thinking about the changes that would have to be done.

"We will worry about this later, lets get on with the prophecy. "It's time for old pacts to be renewed" I read about the great magic pact once. In the beginning of the antiquity magic was a known think in the human world and also centaurs and goblins were known. Magic and non magic beings lived together, mostly of course muggles and wizards and witches. The magic creatures preferred to stay for themselves. But the jealousy of the muggles started to grow and after the war that had cost many lives, the magic community made a pact to become a myth and to protect each other. In the medieval they tried to come back into the muggle world, but the times were chaotic and after Merlin had failed all attempts stopped. Do you think this old pact can be used to get the help of the magical community?" Herminoe asked Dumbledore.

"We will have to come up with some plan, yes. To renew this pact would definitely help us, but there are also other pacts that we have to consider. But what worries me the most is the last part. Harry has to claim his name and then be taught by the greatest of all, while you and Ron will be trained by me." Dumbledore ended.

"I think we have uncovered quite a bit, lets just now take it a day at the time. We just have to find one missing Slytherin leader as an ally, some pact and new allies have to be done and discovered and last but not least Harry has to claim some kind of name. It just seems that we never get a relaxing year.." Ron said, not being able to hide a grin.

" Your right Ron, it's enough for tonight. Tomorrow your training with Remus, Professor McGonagall and myself shall begin. Ron, you and Harry can already leave, I will just have to talk to Hermione because of the trunk, she will be with you in a bit." Dumbledore said.

Hermione joined the two 20 minutes later. "So what do we do for the rest of the night?" Hermione asked.

"Since I can't sleep anyway, let us focus on the time when we will get back to Hogwarts, I already discussed it with Ron a bit before you came. We will start training now and with the extra time we get from the trunk, we should have about 10 month of extra training. Our training will focus mainly on practical themes that will be helpful in a fight against Voldemort. And with the intense training we should be at our final exams level when we go back to Hogwarts. It is important that we focus all our energy into it. I think the trunk has a fast motion of 6 hours so one hour in the real world will be 6 hours in the trunk and every fourth day in the real world we will come out of the trunk." Harry suggested.

"I talked with Dumbledore about it and he made the same suggestion. It is important for our body to come back to the real world for at least a day in the week in the real world. He thinks that otherwise our body may keep running in fast motion in the real world. Two days a week is even saver and it is also better, so the changes won't be so drastic for the people who see us." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah that's all good for here but we need a training plan for the students in Hogwarts. Harry and I already said that we should reactivate the DA. They are better trained than the rest of the school and two of the other house leaders are already in the group. We will need another place for the training, that is just what I was discussing with Harry when you came in Hermione. What do you two think about the chamber of secret? I know, that there is the problem of getting there, but I thought we could get the twins to work on special apperation fields that we could place all over the school. I think Hogwarts will know that it is in its best interest and make the apperation possible," Ron said, bringing them back on the theme they had been talking about before Hermione came in.

"The chamber is a great place and if we could get the fields it would be even better. I was also thinking about the DA when I heard that part of the prophecy, but the problem will be the Slytherins." Hermione agreed with Ron..

"Don't you think we should send them some kind of information. It can't be that we will be training all day and they will only start at Hogwarts. I know most of them are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, but a healthy mind in a healthy body. Most of them already know what happened in the ministry and all of them now know for a fact that Voldemort is back. Let's get them to already train their bodies and also to start getting the theoretic work to the spells done. We will have to put a workout for them together and Hermione, it will be your part to provide them with the spells. I know we will learn a lot when we start the training in the trunk and we can get new spells to them when we leave the trunk, but we need something for the first week. We will have to ask if they still want to join and if they still are with use, the rest should be revealed to them." Harry said. He wasn't sure how many would come back to the DA, but they were the best shot for them.

"We will write to them tomorrow and we will have Dumbledore do some magic on the parchament so if it falls into the wrong hands nothing will be revealed." Hermione answered, jawning.

They went to bed ten minutes later, exhausted from what had been heard today and from the plans that would have to be put to action.

The next morning was a hectic one, Dumbledore had gotten the necessary material to complete the ritual, with witch the trunk was turned into a time-trunk. They agreed that making the time run 6 times faster in the box would be enough. Before they got in they checked the letters the were about to send. The letter was the same for all the members of the DA. Harry took the one for Hannah Albott, just to make sure they hadn't forgotten a think.

Hi Hannah.

I am sure you are surprised to hear from me during the summer break, but this information is important. The entire magical world now knows that Voldemort is back and this means we will need to be prepared, not only to defend ourselves but our friend, families and the homes we live in. Beginning next school year I will continue the DA, but it will be a whole new level of training. It will be physically demanding and I would expect each of the people who want to continue to be in a good physical condition. I would also suggest that you start learning at least the theoretical stuff required for the spells that are listed below. I know most of the DA is still not allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts, but perhaps we can get Dumbledore to do something about it. I hope you will be at my side, it is not only my fight, but it is the fight of our generation to once and for all vanquish Voldemort and live in peace with our families and without the fear of death. Please write me back and tell me if you are in or out. Write your answer on the same letter I sent you, that way it will be save from other eyes.

Sincerley

Harry Potter

Harry thought it was a good letter, he didn't want to sugarcoat anything, so the direct approach it was. They went into the trunk and for the next three days in the real world, you saw a different professor going into the trunk every half an hour. There would be a stop for the time the 3 of them needed to sleep.

When the three emerged three days later, everybody was happy to see them again. Harry, Ron and Hermione's training had been demanding for their last 18 days. Waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning and going for a one hour run. Of course non of them was in any good physical condition so at the end of the run, they were exhausted. Dobby who had been exited to help the great Harry Potter, made them breakfast and gave them a potion Snape had brewed for them. It wasn't great in taste but, after drinking it, they felt refreshed. Hermione suggested, they get Snape to tell them how to make it and give the recipe, to the members of the DA. Hermione sometimes to smart for her own good knew, that it was a strengthening an recovering potion, which would help them to get into shape faster. At 8 o'clock Lupin normally came and they started their days with DADA, learning spells and dueling for 3 hours. Next was McGonagall, who told them they would be working on them becoming an Animagus. Also they would continue to study transfiguration and charms with her, for another 3 hours. After that they would have 2 hours free time, to eat an relax a bit. After this it was time for the lessons of Dumbledore. He taught them how to strengthen their mind, to invade the minds of others and to shield their own minds. Since it was a very exhausting lesson it was only taught ever second day, so when Dumbledore wasn't teaching it was Snape who taught them potions and the art of healing. The rest of the evening was free time, where the three of them sat around played some games or even used the pool that Dumbledore had conjured into the trunk. They had agreed to go to bed at 9 o'clock giving them a good 9 hours of sleep. What two of them didn't know, was that the third had instructed Dobby to wake him up two hours earlier. He had a run and dueled with the dummies, taking the potion Snape had made and going to bed, 15 minutes before the others woke up. Sharing a room with Hermione was difficult at first, she was their best friend, but she clearly was becoming more and more a young woman. It was difficult at first, but they soon got over it, being to exhausted at night to care. Coming back into the normal time zone, Molly Weasley saw the small differences of the three. Dobby, who took care of the three in the trunk, made sure they always ate enough and took their potions. Mrs. Weasley noted that with the help of the potions it seemed that the three had already trained for two month instead of only 18 days. Harry with the good food and another potion that only he had to take, grew about two inches. He was still a lot smaller Ron, who was a good 6'1 feet, but at least Harry was now almost touching 6 feet. All of them had an athletic body and the way they moved was different.

"So you three, I already know you took your morning run in the trunk, so now I want to know, what you'd like to have for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley asked, when she saw the three coming in the kitchen.

"Oh the usual Mom, we need all the food we can get before Remus is going to send us into another dueling session." Ron said, sitting down.

Molly was just serving the three their breakfast when one owl after another started coming into the house. 12 to be exact the last to come was Hedwig who was not carrying one but 7 letters. Harry knew that these had to be the answers to his letter, but he didn't expect them to come this fast. People needed time and he didn't want to pressure them.

"Come on Harry open them." Hermione encouraged him, she was positive that most of the members would support him.

"They came really fast, they all might be letters that tell me, they can't support me!" Harry said, in some way understanding. Going against Voldemort as a pureblood, was risky. Voldemort wasn't after them and putting their lives in danger, who could he expect to do that.

Harry opened the first letter, where only four words and a name were written.

I am with you

Neville Longbottom

He opened the next letter and the next. All of them read the same, signed with different names. At the end all the people who had received a letter, had agreed to support him and start training with him the coming school year. It would be Neville Longbottom G, Dean Thomas G, Lavender Brown G, Seamus Finnigan G, Pavarti Patil G, Padma Patil R, Luna Lovegood R, Colin & Dennis Greevey

G, Ernie Macmillan R, Justin Finch-Fletcher H, Hannah Albott H, Anthony Goldstein R, Michael Corner R, Terry Boot R, Ginny Weasley G, Cho Chang R, Susan Bones H and Zacharias Smith H. Harry knew he had a good number of people now, but Voldemort had at least 60 Death Eaters and that was before Voldemort had freed the Death Eaters that where in Askaban.

"Okay guys lets send them back the instructions we worked on when we were in the trunk and then go on with our day!" Harry said, his spirit had lifted and he couldn't help the smile formig on his face. The other two were no exception, the support of their friends gave them strength and it would be a big help in the times they were going to face. The day went by really quickly, the three had training with McGonagall Lupin and Snape, but all oft them kept it short even Snape who normally tortured them with potions, showed that he had a heart and let them leave. Now they were sitting together with the twins, they had discussed that they would get the twins on board with the DA, after all, they first were members of the DA.

"So guys what do you say?" Harry asked, his eyes going from one Wheasley twin to another.

"Are you kidding us, of course we are staying with the DA that was clear for us from the start." Fred started. "You know we were actually going to talk to you about it, because we have some great things to talk to you about" George continued. "The thing is we have made some great preparations and inventions for you." Fred took over. "So we were thinking what would be needed in a fight against Voldi and we came up with some great things. Look at this" Fred said, taking out a silver bracelet, with a clear stone worked into it. " We are really proud about this one, we started with three to give them to Hermione, Ron and you. If you will need more tell us. The great thing about these bracelets is its function. It is sort of a health monitor. Thinking about another one who is wearing one of the other two bracelets, will show you on your bracelets his health status. It will also make it possible for you to apparate right next to him or her or call when you need help." George finish giving Ron and Hermione their own bracelet.

"Guys this is really great magic. I knew you had to have some talent, otherwise your store wouldn't be such a success, but that is high level magic" Hermione said, looking at her new bracelet in awe.

"Thanks Hermione, thats quite a compliment coming from you. " George said.

"Okay, guys these are really great, I will need at least another 30-50 of them. How much is one each by the way?" Harry wondered.

"Well we used about 2000 galleons to create these three, I would say now every bracelet should cost about 200 galleons since we are done with the testing of materials. We only took the best for your bracelets." Fred said.

"Harry that would be about 10000 galleons, how are we supposed to get that much money from?" Hermione asked.

" Hermione don't worry. Guys just take it out of my trust vault. Can I give you some kind of slip, so Gringotts can give you the money out of my vault?"

"But Harry, that money is supposed to help you in your first years after Hogwarts." Hermione tried to argue.

"There will not be a time for me after Hogwarts if I don't defeat Voldemort Hermione. I will worry about that if the problem shall ever arrive." Harry said, not leaving it open for discussion. "What else have you got?" Harry asked

"Well, we still got a few things but we are not ready to present them jet. There is only on thing that is almost ready, we'll show you." Fred got up and went to the room the twins were occupying at Sirius old house. He came back with a white cloak.

"This is still not a hundred percent finished but it can already be used. It is made out of the hair of a unicorn ,the skin of a dragon and the feathers of a phoenix. We have to be honest so, we had some help with this one. When you have a look inside, you will see runes applied to these cloaks. Alica and Angelina were the best in ancient runes when we were in Hogwarts and being our girlfriends and members of the DA made them trustworthy." George said. He took one of the cloaks, which seemed to short for him and put it on. The cloak seemed to automatically lengthen and when he walked into the corner of the room the bright color of the cloak vanished an seemed to get the same color as the wall, making George almost invisible. Then to the shock of the three friends, Fred fired a stream of fire in George direction, but instead of trying to cover he stood still, and when the flames hit him, they just seemed to bounce of the material.

"It's almost finished but there are still some major improvements that have to be done. " George said.

"Just take what you need out of my account to get the production on the way." Harry said, holding the cloak in his hand an then putting it on. It was light as a feather an it also seemed to have a cooling function. It was a hot day outside, but under the cloak he felt non of that.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting late and after having talked and joked with the twins and the others that came in later for hours the three were getting ready to go to the trunk and to bed. Just when they were getting up, they heard the door opening and then the yelling for help, from no one other than Snape. The three rushed out and what they saw shocked them to no end. In the entrance hall lay the younger generation of the Malfoy family. But it was not only Draco, there was a small girl with him, who had a remarkable resemblance to him. Both of them looked like they had been tortured with some cutting curses , blood was covering them almost everywhere. Without another word Hermione went to the small girl and began mumbling something and letting her wand move over the girl.

"Professor she has 3 broken bones, one in her arm the other in her left leg and one of her rips. The organs also took some damage, we have to fix her immediately otherwise she could have ever lasting effects. Ron levitate her up to my room. I have the potions to fix her organs and I know the spells to repair the bones. You and I will handle her, Malfoy is off much worse it's up to you Professor and we should get Poppy." Hermione said, already going up to her room, where she had many potions stored. She had taken one look at Malfoy and known that he had to endure the cruciatus curse for many times that and the obvious broken bones in his face, his arms and legs. She didn't know what else must have happened to him. She only knew that her responsibility was with the small blonde girl now lying on her bed. She stared getting the potions, mixing some and then getting the girl to swallow it. Hermione had started making these potions for Harry who always seemed to get into trouble. On her summer break after fourth year ,Hermione had brought a book on healing just to be prepared.

Down in the entrance hall Molly and Snape, were now working on keeping Malfoy alive. Molly had been on her way on becoming a healer when she met her future husband. Dumbledore had been called and he was on his way, having to get Madam Pomfrey first.

Mrs Weasley, Madam Pomfrey and Snape healed Draco for the next two hours, applying potion on his wounds, mumbling hexes. By the end Draco seemed to be stabilized but he also looked like a mummy, being covered in bandages. Harry had gone up to Hermione and Ron, Snape was about to explain everything and he wanted to see if the small girl was alright. When he came up he saw Hermione talking with the small girl, who looked up terrified when he entered, but relaxed when Hermione whispered something into her ear.

"I came to get you. Snape is about to talk and I wanted to know how she is doing." Harry said keeping his distance from the small girl, who still kept a watchful eye on him.

"Okay, Violet I have prepared a potion for you. You will have to rest, so you body can recover. I will be right next to you when you wake up." Hermione said, giving Violet the small bottle. After having taken some of the potion, Violet began to close her eyes and in no time she was asleep.

"Is she doing alright?" Harry asked when they were going down to the living room?

"She should be fine. She was not cursed or anything. My guess is that she was thrown against a wall , hit her head and got the broken bones. Madam Pomfrey should have a look at her later. The potion I have given to her will get her a dreamless sleep. She will wake up in the moring and I will check on her before we go on with our training." Hermione said, having reached the living-room.

"Well lets go in and hear what Snape has to say." Ron said, entering the room first.

The room was full of order members. The three had never seen all of them in one meeting but it seemed this was important. All of them took a seat and the meeting began without any introduction.

Snape took one questioning look at Hermione , who gave him a smile.

He gave her a nod and started. "The Dark Lord has moved his headquarter to the mansion of the Malfoys. Ever since Lucius has been living in fear. Now he came back without the Prophecy and not only that, but he also came back with no result on where Harry had disappeared. He knew Harry was supposed to be at his relatives house, but wasn't there, which lifts the curse and gives Voldemort the possiblity to attack and kill Harry. It is now more than ever his plan to kill Harry. And he even got people under his own imperious curse to gather any information in the ministry about Harry. The Dark Lord was disappionted with Lucius after he had just failed another mission, he tried to capture Olivander, but he could escape because of the portkey he was given from Albus. But instead of punishing Lucius himself he was supposed to watch his small daughter being punished to death. But it never got that far. After Voldemort had thrown Violet against the wall, Draco had jumed up and thrown himself in the way of the next curse Voldemort had wanted to fire on Violet. For the next half an hour he tortured Draco, who screamed until his voice gave up and you could only see by the mimic of his face in what great pain he was. Narzissa had fainted after having seen her daughter thrown against the wall, so she didn't see how Draco got in the way. After the Dark Lord was finished lettinng out his anger and amusing himself, he left the two to die in the room. Lucius didn't even look at his children before he left the room carrying Narzissa to their room. I left the room but got Dobby to take them into my house I told him I would be there as soon as I could. It couldn't be me who rescued them. And Dobby did it so quickly that nobody noticed. I was with the Dark Lord, so nobody think it was me. Draco is stable for now, but he will sleep for the next two days. His sister was healed by Miss Granger so she will have to fill you in on her condition." Snape ended. He waited for Hermione taking the floor.

"Violet is doing well. I just gave her a dreamless sleep potion before we came down. I healed her broken bones and applied some lotion to decrease the time of the healing. She will be asleep for the next 9 hours but there was no damage from cruses that had to be healed. I would still feel better, if Madam Pomfrey took a look at her, just to be sure." Hermione had stood up, copping Snape.

"Well now we will have to think of what to do with Mr and Miss Malfoy, it is clear that they can't go back. When the school year comes it is clear that Mr Malfoy will attend Hogwarts but his sister is to young and he will sure try to get them to see, who has rescued them." Dumbledore announced. The room was quiet for some time, all of them seemed to think of possibilities. Nobody noticed Molly and Fleur looking at each other and then giving each other a nod.

"We will take care of the Violet. She will stay here for the time being anyway and later on she can come with us to the Burrow. Next to this home it is well protected and we will give Violet a portkey so if there is an attack on the Burrow she can escaped and get here in no time." Mrs Weasley said.

"But what about Malfoy going back to school. I mean they must have noticed by now, that the two kids are no longer at the manor." Harry asked.

"Nobody knows it was me. I was with the dark Lord all the time and when we came back nobody could explain where they had been brought to or by whom. We will have to get somebody at St. Mungus to cover for us. Made it appear as so they were brought there and where then brought to a secret location." Snape said.

"Won't that make returning to Hogwarts difficult for Malfoy. Slytherins are going to question him and even try to get the answers with torture." Hermione threw in.

"These young adults have a point. We will think of something, right now it is more important to make sure there are no long term damages for the two." Dumbledore said.

"I think it is important for Harry Ron and me to go back training and then come back and go to the reading of the will of Sirius."Hermione said. She would get out of the trunk to be there for the waking of young Miss Malfoy.

It was agreed that the three were to go back to training and that the adults would look for a solution for the Malfoys. When Hermione visited small Violet, she was greeted by a smiling young child, who had just woken up and was happy to see that Hermione had kept her promise.

The day of Sirius will reading had arrived and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore were on their way to Gringotts. The reading of the will was still in the hands of the Goblins. The wizarding world didn't trust the ministry with these matter, with corruption, the changing of powers and the favoritism of some, Gringotts was more constant. When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore arrived they were taken to a big private room immediately.

"Good day , my name is Drixx and I am the vault manager of the Blacks. The reading will shortly begin, we are just waiting for one final member to arrive." the goblin said, leaving them for a moment.

"They have their own goblin for the vault. Only the oldest and richest families have that!" Ron said, his eyes wide open.

"Who do you think we are waiting for?" Harry asked Dumbledore, somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

Berfore his question could be answered, the person in question walked in. They all knew who it was, the resemblance to her son was undeniable. Narzissia Malfoy had entered the room, but the once arrogant face had disappeared, there was only sadness in her eyes and when she looked at Harry, she couldn't even muster a disapproving look.

"Since everybody is here now, the reading of the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black can begin. Prof. Dumbleodre has informed me that he is hear instead of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, who had urgent tasks to attend and his here as their proxy.." Drixx announce and then began to read.

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, in full possession of my mental forces do hereby declare my will. As I am the last Black, my title and all my possession will go to my godson Harry James Potter. Since their always has to be a Lord Black, he will, from this point on, be emancipated. I also leave him a final letter, which is to be given to him after the reading. To my best friend Remus Lupin I leave half a million galleons and also a personal letter. To Ron and Hermione, I leave each of you 100000 galleons and for each a personal letter. Hermione there are also some books I left for you personally, they will make you help Harry, since you are the only one he listens to. To my two only relatives, that have not been in Askaban and as such, having a right to be here. Tonks I hereby welcome you and your mother back to the family of the Blacks, you know what it means and might be able to help Harry. I also give you half a million galleons and a letter to you. To my last relative, Narzissia, you have married a man not worthy of you and have gone a dark path. I never wished for you to become the person you now are. I haven't lost complete hope in you so, if you get a divorce with Malfoy, you will be allowed to carry our family name again and will be taken care of financially. For your offspring the decision will lie with the new Lord Black. Professor Albus Dumbledore, I have left it in the personal letter for Harry, but rest assured that everything will stay the same. So now enough with the formal stuff. May lighter days come for all of you.

Lord Sirius Orion Black

When Dixx had finished the reading the will, Mrs. Malfoy left the room without another word. Harry still comprehended the words he had just heard. He was Lord Black now, but what did that mean. The only thing he was now sure of was, that it would now not be an offence anymore when he would do magic. Dixx gave him the letter of Sirius and without looking at the others, who also had a letter in hand, he opened his letter and began to read.

Hi Harry,

If you read this letter, I am dead. Let's hope it was in a glorious fight and not in my sleep.

I never wanted to leave you after Prongs and Lily were already taken from your life, I wanted to stay a constant in your life, to be the godfather, I promised Lily and James to be. I partly failed and for that I am sorry. I am also sorry for having lifted another burden on you life, being Lord Black. But the title comes with many advantages and you will need all you can get. I hated my family, their pureblood speak and attitude were never mine, but I was also proud of my family, our history, we Blacks were once respected, by all, not only by the dark, I hope you might be able to restore the Black name to its old glory because I wasn't able to. Since you are an adult in our world now, you will also be able to claim your full inheritance as a Potter. It is important that you do so as soon as possible. Great challenges will await you, but I have no doubt you will master them Harry, you are your father son and you have Lily's instincts for justice. They would have been very proud of the man you have become. You know why I never gave up hope Harry? When I see you, you are like a light in the dark and you have two friends helping you to get back on the track whenever you lose it. I have a request, because it is yours now; the order was promised to have a save place you know where, please refresh that promise, so that I will not have broken mine.

Always yours

Padfoot

Hermione had wanted to say something to Harry when the reading was over, but seeing Harry opening the letter, she also went to read the personal letter Sirius had written to her.

Dear Hermione,

you really are the most intelligent witch of your age, maybe you will even become the most intelligent witch of our time. When you read this, I will not have the pleasure of seeing the last one becoming the truth, but I am honorrd to have meat you. You are one of Harry's best friends and his voice of reason when he is once again stubborn or needs guidance. I have brought another burden on his shoulder and you need to help him carry it. There are a lot of privileges, but also a lot of rules as Lord and he needs to know about it. The books that you will be given will help you with understanding these things, there are also some books that will catch your interest as they are books of healing. They have been in my family for a long time and some of the spells and potions in there have been lost to the wizarding world. I am thankful my godson has a friend like you on his side and I hope it will always be that way.

Sirius

Ron was also reading his letter, taking in the words of a man he respected highly.

Hello Ron,

as I was to James his best friend you are to Harry his best friend. I am grateful that Harry had the luck of getting a friend like you, not only a friend but a best friend. There are dark days to come and the challenges you face when you stay at Harry's side will be great, but I have no doubt that you will stay at each others side in the eye of the war. While Hermione seems to be the voice of reason in Harry's life, you are Harry's partner in crime. You will have to pick him up and show him what he is fighting for. I have no doubt that in the final battle you will stand side by side, like James and I once did. There are some books in my libery that should catch your interest. Harry will need a strategist and fighter by his side. You will find the books I am talking about. Have faith in yourself and never give up.

Sirious

Dumbledore looked at the three, all seemed to be deeply touched by the letter. Hermione had tears running down her face. Harry and Ron were smiling a sad smile, but when Harry looked up, there was determination behind his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

" I know it was not in today's programm but it is urgent that I now also need to have the will of my family. I know it can take a while and am more than happy to wait. I am sorry for causing you such inconveniences. I would be very greatful, if you could make it happen." Having said this, Harry sat back down.

Mr: Dixx looked at Harry for a moment, it was a rare occasion being addressed by a wizard, with such politeness and respect. Mr. Dixx stood up, gave a small bow and then left. He came back only minutes later together with a much older looking goblin.

"Mr. Potter, or is it Lord Black now?" the old Goblin asked.

"Harry is more than fine sir. As you might now with my new title I have been emancipated and as such can claim my inheritance as a Potter. My godfather said, that it was of up most importance." Harry said, looking from the goblin to Dumbledore, who seemed as clueless as Harry.

"Let me first introduce myself, my name is Bornrick, I have been the personal goblin for the vault of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter for 80 years. I was chosen by your great grandfather Lord William James Potter and your grandfather Lord Alexander James Potter. My..." Bornrick was interrupted by Harry. "I'm sorry, but my great-grandfather and grandfather were also Lords? Shouldn't my father have gotten the title after my grandfather's death? " Harry wanted to know, not understanding, why his father had only been referred to as Mr. Potter.

"Your father never got the opportunity to claim his title. His father died, when he was already in hiding. That is what makes your case so special. In the long existence of your family, there has always been someone to represent the Potter family officially, but with your godfather on the run, your muggle relatives, there was no way. No Lord-protector was chosen, because nobody saw the need. It is now my duty and privilege to present you with your family ring and by putting it on your hand, claiming what has been waiting for you for years." Bornrick ended.

"Claim his name" was all Hermione whispered out disbelievingly, all eyes on her now.

"Pardon Miss Granger, was there something you wanted to say?" Bornrick asked, not having understood her. The wizards had and their eyes widened. While they were still absorbing the words of Hermione, Drixx came in with the ring of the Blacks while Bornrick pulled out a small wooden box. Opening it, a gold ring with a red gem and engraved was the crest of the Potters, a shild with the letter P, flanked by a Griffin and a stage, was revealed. The ring of the house of Black had a different design. It was a silver ring with a black gem and in the gem a white eagle was placed.

" Lord Black or should I call you Mr Potter for the time being?" Bornrick asked.

"Mr Bornrick Harry is just fine also for the future it should be more than enough."

" Harry Sir it is important, that you first put on the Black ring, without it you will not be emancipated and you will not be able to wear the ring of your grandfather. It is also important that you wear the higher ring on your right hand, while you wear the other on your left. If there should ever be a time where you get another ring that should even be higher than the ring of the house of Potter, the ring will move to your middle finger while the higher one will take its place on the ring finger." Bornrick ended.

Harry walked to Drixx who had carried the ring on a soft black pillow. When Harry picked the ring up and glided it over his left ring finger it automatically shrunk an was now resting on his hand.

"Mr. Bornrick would you now be so kind to give me the ring of my family?" Harry kindly asked the goblin. "Of course I will Harry, do you also want to name Miss Granger your Lord-protector, that is the reason why she came with you, isn't it? It will make things for you much easier and you do not have to come a second time." Bornrick asked.

"Name her as what?" Harry asked not having a clue what Bornrick meant.

"The house of Potter has always had a Lord Protector, a person that acts, when the Lord himself cannot. He or she takes the place and has the rights of the Lord. Miss Granger would also get to be Lord-protector of the house of Black, since you are the head of this house as well." Bornrick answered.

"But why Hermione, couldn't it be Ron or somebody else?" Harry asked. Hermione having read about the ancient families and the rules that applied for them and of course the reasoning, already knew why it had to be her.

Bornrick was about to answer, when Hermione interrupted him. "Harry it has to be that way, do not question it right now, I will explain it to you later. The only question right now is, if you entrust me in acting on your behalf?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew that Hermione wasn't telling him something important but he trusted Hermione with his live and he knew she normally made decisions that he would also make. She normally was the person he asked for advise when making a decision.

"Yes I would like for Hermione Jane Granger to be my Lord-protector." Harry said. Harry hadn't wanted to say Hermione's full name but somehow it seemed needed and before he could even dual a second longer about it, he saw Hermione starring at a ring that had appeared on her left ring finger. It was the Black ring, similar to his own but instead of being silver hers was white.

"This still works by old magic, your words are binding like an oath you give to each other. When the time comes and you will marry somebody Harry, Sir your wife will get a silver ring. Miss Granger will always wear this one, as long as you entrust her in being your Lord-protector." Bornrick explained.

"Now it is time to give you your legacy, your rightful inheritance." Bornrick opened the box and gave Harry the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Two things happened at once. When Harry put the ring on he felt energy go through his body, also the whole room, expect himself seemed to freeze, even Dumbledore. A man appeared from his ring, he looked old and from a time fare gone. He looked around and noticed the ring on Harry's finger.

"It seems to me that I am always in the same room when I come out." the old man said with a kind smile and amusement in his voice. Seeing Harry's confusion his smile got even bigger.

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself. My name is Lord Parcival Potter, which makes me your ancestor and such a great-grandfather that I can't count the great. I gave it up after 20." He said reaching out his hand and taking Harry's.

Harry was still in some kind of shock, for once to see a real relative and of him to be able to touch him. " It's a pleasure to meet you, but how is that possible?" Harry was able to get out.

"Ah, getting right to the point. I sealed a piece of myself in this ring, you already know an object almost equal to this ring..." Parcival started. "The sorting hat!" came Harry response.

"Right son. I appear to each new Lord Potter, the last one being your grandfather. I was hoping to be on your father's finger next, but I knew that this possiblity wasn't high when Alexander died. And after you taking it on I know why. You see, in some ways the ring is like memory. Every thought goes through that ring and as so becomes a memory of me. You could say I am up-to-date with what has been happening in the last 15 years." Parcival told Harry, his face had gotten more serious, but he still held the kindness of a grandfather in his eyes.

Harry looked at him and without saying another word, threw himself at him in and hugged him. They stood there for some time. Harry enjoying just being able to be with part of his family and Parcival being happy to see that his line had produced such a good boy, good man, he corrected himself. After letting go of his ancestor Harry took a step back to look at him "Why do you always appear when a new person takes the ring?" Harry asked, just now coming to terms that even for magic standards it was quite unusual.

"That's a good question and I will immediately answer. You know Harry, our house is one of the oldest in Britain and we have always defended our Land and people. We never sought glory but stayed loyal to our friends and leader. That is why when the daughter of Artus Pendragon was born she was brought into our home and we raised her like a daughter, because she also carried the same gift in her that we Potters possess. Artus fell and so to keep her save and because she loved my only son she was wed to him. She was the last Pendragon and so she carried her family ring. But it was not a usual ring. Merlin as she later told me had made it for her family. She said it had a special power and that a Potter should only claim the title of her family in great danger of the magical world, for fear of his people, for fear of a great war." Parcival finished, taking out a ring. The ring was also made out of gold and a white gem with a red dragon on it, but there was also a crown on it. "I am here to help you decide to take the ring or to not take it. The ring is offered to every heir of the house of Potter, but no one has ever taken it. Choosing to wear this ring Harry brings a great responsibility with it. Perhaps you already know it but there are only 5 rings in Britain equal to this one and they have not found knew owners. You will be able to rule and restructure the magic world with this ring, but by taking this ring you will also make one of your sons the heir to the ring. It is a lifelong burden that you and our descendents will have to carry. You will have to be a leader and restore justice, you will have to triumph where Artus failed." Parcival ended.

Harry had listened carefully and seemed to be in deep thoughts. " Do I have to decide now?" Harry asked. "Yes son, I am afraid so. Not this second but you will have to tell me, before I go back in the ring." Parcival answerd.

"Couldn't you stay out here? You could be the one who is supposed to train me. You must be wise and powerful after having been with the ring for such a long time. Can't you stay, you must be the greatest of all!" Harry said.

"I won't be able to stay for much longer Harry, I take a bit of your power to keep me in this form, I will be able to communicate with you through the ring, if you allow me to take a really small part of your power. But Harry I am not the answer to that prophecy. I do not know what will happen when you take on the ring, but I think the time has come to let the house of Pendragon resurface." Parcival ended.

" I don't know grandfather. Won't that also affect Hermione, she made me agree to let her be my lord-protector?" Harry wondered.

"Ah young, Miss Granger. From what I know from your memory, she seems to be the smartest witch of her age, perhaps after the training even the strongest witch in her time. She has also taken a great burden for you and for her generation Harry. I think she knows what she got herself into. The question is what do you think, will your training be enough?" he mustered his descendent from the side.

"I don't know? Even with all the training, Voldemort has still, so many years of experience more than me and he is so much more powerful than me. And what about the prophecy?" he wondered.

"Prophecies are in some way open for interpretation. By "the greatest of all" leaves many people to choose from. I don't know what will happen when you take the ring, but it was made to help bring peace to the magic world."

Harry sat down, looking at everybody in the room. Without a word he held out his hand and Parcival gave him the ring.

"I will always be with you Harry, if you ever feel the need to talk to somebody, say my name and it will activate me in the ring. It was an honor to meet you my son!" Parcival said, before disappearing.

The room came to live again, Dumbledore immediately knew time in the room had been stopped, Hermione noticed that Harry was standing at a different place in the room and so also knew something must have happened. Then she noticed the ring.

"Harry what is that other ring in your hand?" Hermione wanted to know.

Dumbledore looked at it, a smile played around his lips, it seemed the the old rumors had been true.

"This Hermione is the ring of one of Harry's oldest ancestors. You must know that the Potter family goes back to the time of Artus. He has been asked to activate an old line and it seems that Harry thought it would be best to do so. When putting on this ring Harry will be the most influencial wizard in Britain. Isn't that correct Harry?" Dumbledore asked, but already knowing the answer.

"How do you know all that sir? My ancestor said it was a secret?" he wanted to know.

"Harry people say I am kind of a great and wise wizard. It just comes with being wise to know that kind of thing." He smiled at him, but the smile held a ' I will tell you later' message with it.

"It's the ring of the Pendragons!" Hermione gasped. Now she knew why Harry would be the highest wizard in Britain. Bornrick and Drixx were equally speechless, but before either of them could say a word Harry put on the ring. He had imagined something would happen again, but he only felt warmth engulf him for some seconds.

"What happens now?" Harry asked, not being sure what all this meant.

"Well from now on you are a legal adult Harry and take full responsibility of everything you own, which I assume is quite a bit judging by the rings you are wearing. The Blacks must have had a good amount of money isn't that right Dixx?" Hermione asked, she was now also wearing the a white ring with the Pandragon crest on it.

" You are right Lady Granger. The Black family had two estates, one in London and the other one on the coast. They had only one house elf, who will now also be yours, Harry. They may have not had many estates, but quite a bit of money, all in all it will be around 5 million galleons. Of course there is also the seat in the Wizard Gamot. As for being Lord of the house of Potter Bornrick will be able to give you detail." Dixx ended.

"Being a much older house than the house of Black, gets you also a seat in the Wizard Gamot, but there are different rules that apply to you. I am sure Lady Granger will be able to help you there. Your ancestors have been wise investors and your value in your vault is by 22 million galleons. Also there are some places around Europe you can call your own, not to forget about 25 house- elfes." Bornrick ended.

"What about my title as a Pendragon, who will be able to answer that? And how come Hermione is Lady Granger?" Harry wanted to know, but before either Bornrick or Dixx could answer, an impressive goblin walked in the room, flanked by two guards. Harry had a good idea who this goblin might be. He had heard Prof. Binns talk about the king of the goblins, it was the only time he really had curiously listened to him. Harry search his brain for the name and somehow it came to him. It was not like remembering it was more like getting it wispered into your ear and he also knew what he had to do. He took a step forward, made his hand into a fist, put it on his left chest and gave a hint of a bowe.

"Live long and prosper and may your wealth become more every day!" Harry said, looking the goblin straight in the eye.

"The same for you young Lord!" Gransons, king of the goblins said. "I was informed that one of the old vaults has been reclaimed and now I know who has done this. Since they are our most honored vaults it will be me who will explain from now on." Gransons said.

"As a Lord Pendragon, you are the highest ranked wizard in Britain. You may think titles do not matter anymore, but that is far from the truth. With these rings you will be able to demand loyalty from houses that have once pledged them to your house. As you know the house of the Pendragon was once the house of the king, which also explains the crown on your ring. The pledge to this house has never been broken and the descendants of the old allies will come and renew their pledge. " Gransons ended.

"I thank you very much King Gransons, for your help and for keeping my families' vaults save. You have my greatest trust with you and I hope this can be the start of an equal partnership." Harry had not wanted to say all these words, but they seemed right and by the looks of Dumbledore and Hermione they had been perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and the others had left Gringotts shortly after the audience with the king. Harry had been in deep thoughts ever since, turning the gold Pendragon ring on his finger, there were so many questions running through his mind and he needed answers to it. Apparating back to the orders headquarter had brought them right into the living room, where Dumbledore closed the doors to the room with the flick of his wand.

" I think it's time we sit down and talk. Your head must be running a mile a minute Harry. Let me, or better let us try to help you solve the questions." Dumbledore began. He knew that some of them would land on young Miss Granger and he didn't know how Harry would handle the answers.

"There are so many questions, but one has been dominant in my system, what have you agreed to in becoming my Lord-protector Hermione? I know you know more than I and you need to explain to me know!" Harry had gotten louder in his last words, the fear of having gotten Hermione in greater danger made him panic and fear for her life.

"Harry!" Hermione started in a clear, confident but also gentle ton. "It could only be me, it has to be a woman. It always has to be the opposite sex. I know what I have taken for a responsibility. In case something would happen to you, I would be the person to give birth to the next heir. I will also be your right hand, when you are not there I will be the most powerful, by title, of all witches and wizards. I already know that there will be a time when you have to leave for some time and I will take over." Hermione ended. Harry looked at her shocked, he was shocked by all, but even more by her last sentence, that was until he noticed that she was playing with her Pendragon ring. Had something equal to the talk with his great-grandfather happened to her?

"Lady Granger already seems to know more than you with the help of her great new ring, I am sure yours will also reveal itself in due time. I also have a feeling that you will not be here for much longer Harry. It seems like our training will end and I will train your left and right. I do not know when you will leave but since I cannot be sure. I will now say my goodbyes to you and hope to see you at the beginning of our school term. You know what still has to be done?" Dumbledore ended?

"Yes, Professor. I will do my best to be on time for the sorting and thank you for all your help." Harry said extending a hand to Professor Dumbledore and when Dumbledore took it, Harry took a step closer and embraced the man, who had been his mentor, his friend and part of his family for the last 5 years.

"We will see you later Professor, and Professor could you call Ron and me by our given names? We might not have had as much guidance from you as Harry, but you have been and are a mentor for us, one we trust and respect." Hermione asked. She got a smile and a slight nod with the head from the headmaster before he left.

The room had been quiet for some time, everybody in their own thoughts."Bloody hell, that was quite a day!" Ron started after a long silence, not being able to hold it back any longer.

"You bet it was. My head is still swimming with all the information. But it is important that we clear some things before I leave, which might be today, or tonight. I had my doubts because the prophecy never told us who would represent Gryffindor at my side, I knew it could not be me. It has to be one of you. I guess the prophecy never got concrete because it was not clear at the point." Harry said, the prophecy becoming clearer and clearer each moment. He turned to Ron.

"You will lead our house Ron, you will be the leader of Gryffindor. There might be a time when I am not there and Hermione will have to lead for me, so you will have to be at her side like you are on mine and try to make her smile, when there is little to hope for. It is your time to shine as the leader of Gryffindor." he smiled and engulfed Ron in a hug.

"No problem, I will keep our little bookworm smiling. And I am sure we will see you soon. In real time it won't be long so everything will be fine until then." Ron tried to cheer himself and everyone else up.

"What else is there? Oh yeah Hermione. You have to let the twins know that from now on there is unlimited funding. The DA members have to get their new workout plan, we need a new room in Hogwarts, I still..." Harry was interrupted.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine, trust me and Ron. I am your Lord-protector now, which means I can deal with everything now. That is the reason why I agreed, it has to be this way, for the next few month you will have to focus on yourself, Ron and I will manage the rest." Hermione assured him and before he could say anything else, he had vanished.

Platform 9 ¾ was as loud as ever and the students of Hogwarts were standing with their families saying their goodbyes. This year so the atmosphere was different. You could see auroras standing around the platform making sure that the young students were protected. The attacks had begun 1 week ago. The order had made it their job to protect the muggle born witches and wizards. Some going into hiding others just getting a new protection around their house and portkeys for emergency exits. Ron and Hermione, with most of the Weasley family were standing in the middle of all this. They had changed. Ron was now standing as the tallest of his family, with a good 6'4 with Hermione besides him. His long body had formed into an efficient machine. No longer were there any bits of baby fat, he had the physique of a swimmer. Hermione had also changed. The young girl had become a young woman. Her hair was flat and her proportions had also changed. The slender legs that could be seen because of the summer dress she was. She walked with a grace that had not been there before. Ginny was once again missing, as soon as they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ she had said her goodbyes and been of to god knows where.

"So I guess we won't be seeing Harry here." Ron stated after having looked over all the people on the platform."

"We knew that could happen, he is doing well and I am positive we will see him before the day is over." Hermione answered after having looked at her bracelet.

"Ron! Hermione!" they heard the voice of their good friend call from inside the train.

"That's our signal to go. Thanks for bringing us here!" said Hermione, before giving each of the Wesley's a hug.

"We'll see you soon!" the twins winked at them.

The two boarded the train and went to look for their friends. Entering the compartment, from where they thought their names had been called, they were astonished to see a quite different looking Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting there. As members of the DA they had been training over the summer and it showed, none of them had a growth spurt but their body was more defined and also their body language seemed to be calmer, each movement with a purpose behind it.

"So where is Harry?" Neville asked.

"Actually we don't know. He should be at Hogwarts for the sorting but we can't be sure. We haven't heard from him for some time." Hermione said.

"Has he gone missing? Why didn't you tell us?!" Seamus wanted to know.

"No that's not it. He went on special training and had to leave us for this. Don't worry he is doing well." Ron said.

"So tell us how has your training gone?" Hermione wanted to know. She had been the one who gave them the new instructions every week, and wanted to have her feedback.

"My parents thought I was mental and asked me if everything was okay. They have never seen me study during the holidays and when I started with running and demanded to go to muggle football training over the holidays I seriously had to go to St. Mungus for a checkup." Seamus said. That brought laughter in the whole compartment.

"It was the same with me and grams. She knew about the whole affair at the ministry and was very proud that I had fought along with Harry as his family and mine are linked together. Dumbledore came and explained her everything. And then when I started training myself, she thought I wanted to impress a girl. I never had such an embarrassing talk, ever!" Neville explained his cheeks getting a bit red.

"But it was doable? From the looks of it, you all seemed to have done well. I wasn't sure if it might have been too much." Hermione said unsure.

"Hermione, we have to thank you, with the potions you sent each week, we were able to build our strength much quicker and easier and the practice with spells was more fun, than it was work. I wouldn't worry." Dean said.

The journey to Hogwarts went by very fast. All the members of the DA stopped by and Hermione saw the change in each one of them. It seemed they all had grown over summer, not always in height but mentally, there was a determination behind their eyes that made Hermione smile. She was staring out of the window playing with her bracelet. She looked down on it, seeing the stone turning into a light green color, a smile now on her face she looked up and saw Hogwarts.

"Guys it's time to put on our robes, we should be there in about ten minutes.!" She informed the others.

She changed in a different room than the guys and when she came back, two of them stared at her like she was from a different planet.

"Hermione, how could you not tell us!" Neville asked, still in shock and staring at her robe.

Hermione didn't know how to answer, since she didn't know what she didn't tell them.

"Hermione you are wearing the emblems of 3 houses! Have you become a Lord-protector?" Neville asked, pointing at the emblems over the one of Hogwarts. What shocked Hermione even more, was that they hadn't been on the robe when she put it on.

"How, I mean..." Hermione was at a loss for words, she had made her rings invisible and jinxed them so they would bother her while training.

"They attach themselves automatically on a formal outfit. When I am older I will be wearing the emblem of my house, when I am at an official gathering otherwise it will just be the ring that will show my standing." Neville explained to a still shocked Hermione.

"Is that the link you were talking about Neville? Your family also belongs to one of the noble houses? So your family has sworn their allegiance to house Potter?" "Yes my dad and Harry's were friends and even though Harry's dad was not a Lord, my dad swore that the house of Longbottom would stand at the side of the house of Potter whenever they called. I have to send an owl to my grandmother and then I will have to talk to Harry as soon as it is possible." Neville explained.

"Do you know who else swore it's allegiance, to one of these houses" Hermione wanted to know, pointing at the emblems. She had looked into it. She had been at all the houses of the Potters. The main one being the one in Britain, but the book that would have given her all the answers was already taken. When she had asked the house elves where it was, she was told, that the heir of the house had returned one day and taken it and that they were to tell her that he was doing well and that he was proud of her. When she asked when Harry had been there they said she had missed him by about 10 min.

"I can't tell you, I will ask grams, but normally every house has a book where this information is kept. There are different kinds of oaths you give. One binds the house over generations, others only as long as each one of the persons live. My dad swore to James Potter that our houses would stand side by side in the fight against Voldemort, which means my family is bound until this battle is fought " Neville told her.

"Oh that really helped me Neville, I found out about most of what you said myself, but for some reason the length was never mentioned. And you are right with the book, but for some reason Harry took it." Hermione said a bit angry.

"I am sure he had his reasons Mione." Ron said standing behind her and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze with his hand. She let herself fall back a bit and rested herself against Ron, who put his right hand on her hip and let the left stay on her shoulder. The three guys looked at them but didn't say a word.

Entering the Great Hall brought even more looks and Hermione started to feel what Harry had always felt when everybody stared at him. She was about to say something about it, when she heard the voice of Dumbledore.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am happy to see that all of you have returned to another year at Hogwarts." His eyes fell on Ron and Hermione and he saw that Harry still had not turned up. The night was still young. "As per tradition I will wait for the big and fabulous speech until our first years have been sorted. Let us bring in the first years and the sorting hat and see young wizards and witches start their first year at our school" Dumbledore ended a twinkle in his eyes. The hat was brought in and not by anyone, Harry came walking into the Great Hall in one hand the hat and in the other a chair. A smile formed on Hermione's face when she saw her best friend. He had definitely changed she thought. He now stood a good 6'1, his hair was brought into order, but also had stayed a bit wild. The main change might have been the absence of his glasses. His piercing eyes were now more than ever at display and with the athletic built he now had, all witches of Hogwarts would want to have a piece of him. His robe now proudly showed the crest of his families. He walked to his friends after placing the hat and chair where they belonged. The hall was once again quit and you could hear a pin drop.

Harry had felt the eyes of his friend and immediately looked at her. He found her and Ron sitting side by side. They had changed he thought, not only them, all members of the DA, but the difference was most visible in his two best friends. Hermione was a young woman, beautiful from inside and out. He didn't have a doubt that she was now the most powerful witch in Britain. Her power, for him in a way almost visible, radiated from her. It was the same with Rom, since his departure they must have gained even more power. Harry had wanted to be with his friends in the train, but had to stop by at the twins shop, who had been more than happy to see their longtime friend, sponsor and business partner again. He had left with some packages and also left them something.

The head was placed on the chair and while Harry walked to his two friends the first years were lead in by Prof. McGonagall. Harry took the seat that was made for him between Ron and Hermione, both of them wanted to have him beside them, since for them it had been about 6 month since they had seen him. They knew that now was not the time for talking so Ron just clapped him on the shoulders and Hermione took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Harry smiled and turned his eyes to the first years, the hat had just ended his speech.

"When I read your name, you will take the hat and sit on the chair." Prof, McGonagall explained the first years; some looked confident but most looked a bit scared, just like Harry remembered feeling before his encounter with the hat.

When the first one was chosen into Gryffindor, he like the rest of his house stood up and gave a standing ovation to the young witch named Amanda Bryson. The sorting went on for a while Christopher Davis becoming a Hufflepuff while, Lucy Milton became a Slytherin. Last to come up was a small girl by the name of Julia Waddington who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"After sorting our last student into the fine house of Ravenclaw let me now welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. For the first years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and if you care for your life you will not be seen in it. The third years, it will be your first year to go to Hogsmead. Because of the return of Lord Voldemort the defenses have been strengthen and you will always have to be in at least a pair of two, walking around. After the meal all first years will got to the prefects of their houses, who will escort them to their common rooms. I wish us all a great and successful year. May your empty brains be filled and may your experience be a good one. Now let the food be served." Dumbledore ended.


	8. Chapter 8

The feast was over and the students of Hogwarts started to go to their common rooms. A group was about to stay behind but Harry looked at them and shook his head. He threw a gallon in the air looked back at them and smiled. They knew what it meant and just gave a short nod before leaving.

"Do you think Dumbledore wants to see you before we go to our room or you think he can wait until tomorrow?" Ron asked, having seen a bit of the exchange Harry and Dumbledore had at the feast.

"No, I will be talking to him tomorrow, he has Order business tonight and I wouldn't want to disturb him" Harry said.

"I was told that you have been quite hard working Hermione. Salsy one of the elves told me you came looking for a book." Harry said failing to hide his smile.

"Harry what were you thinking when you did that? It has been a major difficulty to deal with not having the book. These people are now your allies, our allies and we have to see who is on our side!" Hermione said.

"That is why I had to take it. I had to see what resources we could use, what ties still existed and go speak to them myself. I know I made you my lord-protector and I don't regret it, but as the head of the houses I had to renew these bonds."

"But..."

"No buts Hermione, I dealt with it and I will give you the book tomorrow. Now I want to go up to our common room sit with you two and listen what has happened since I left." Harry said throwing an arm around each of his friends and leading them to the staircases.

They arrived at the portrait and looked at each other, none of them knew the new password. They were about to turn around and go looking for Professor McGonagall, when they saw Ginny coming up the stairs a smile playing around her lips.

"And where have you been?" Ron asked accusingly. He might have gotten even more protective over his little sister.

"That is none of your business, Ronald. I can do whatever I want." Ginny said, not stopping but walking right to the portrait.

"None of my business? If it has anything to do with Malfoy it damn well is my business. You have gotten far to friendly with him."

"What I do and who I talk to has nothing to do with you so leave me alone!" Ginny said, now standing in front of the fat lady. "Gillyweed" without turning around, Ginny walked into the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione outside.

"Alright I really think there is a lot for us to talk about."

They had looked for a place a bit away from the others and with a bit of magic on Hermione's part, nobody was able to eavesdrop. They started talking and it almost felt like old times.

"So you're telling me that Ginny and Malfoy have a thing?" Harry still couldn't believe it. He had a soft spot for Ginny. Perhaps if the world had been a different place, they would have had a chance. But now he saw her as a good friend, someone he wanted to protect.

"She took care of his sister and I think that is how they started talking. I really think he put an Imperius on her. I mean Malfoy, really? Mom and Dad will disown her,"

"We don't know anything Ron. They are just talking. Have you ever seen them doing something else?" Hermione asked waiting for a reaction. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But enough of that, now Harry tell us what you have been up to. I can see how you changed!" Hermione said. She and Ron had seen it from the moment Harry had entered the Great Hall. His aura, a think both of them could now see and also feel, had changed. They both knew that Harry must be controlling it. The older the wizard the better he could control his or her power and as such his aura. The Harry in front of them was showing a small flame, which they thought could become a forest fire.

"You both must know who I was training with. I believe you got some special training for yourself Hermione?"

"Yeah, she was a great help and I learned a lot from her. Did you know she was a healer?"

"I was told so. And you Ron? I heard McGonagall gave you a run for your money."

"I knew she was brilliant. Do you remember our first day? I always knew she must have a great strategic mind who else would install a chess game to protect a stone. And even though she isn't the youngest anymore, she must have been one hell of a competition in a dual. I also got Kingsley and Lupin to help me."

"I'm glad. Perhaps we can have a small match. Have both of you practiced with the presents I sent you? I did. I had some other things to do first, so I think you transformed before me. What would you two say about a small tour around the grounds. We could..." Harry didn't get to finish, because Hermione cut him off.

"Harry James Potter, you haven't been her for more then 3 hours and you already plan on sneaking out?" Hermione began to lecture. He could help but smile, he was finally back with his two best friends, his family.

Since Harry didn't want to get into trouble with Hermione he agreed with Hermione to go to the chamber of secrets the next day and test it out. They talked some more and the three were one of the last to go to their rooms.

The next day started normal enough. Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the Great Hall, where they received many smiles from the DA. Before going to bed, Harry had taken out his coin and sent out a massage for their next meeting. Because of the different time schedule Hermione went to Ancient Runes while Harry and Ron made their way to Herbology. The day went by quickly and when it was nearing 5 o'clock the three found themselves in front of the Room of Requirements. The door appeared and they didn't have to wait long before the room began to fill. By five everybody was there. All of them were talking until Harry who had watched them with a smile took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Hi everybody. I hoped you had nice holidays." Harry began but then was interrupted by Seamus Finningan.

"I have never worked so hard in my live. I trained muscles I didn't know existed." Seamus said with a half chuckle and many laughed with him agreeing with what he had said.

"I know what you mean, but I have to say you all look great. I can see it in the way you carry yourself around now. But before I tell you what we will be doing today I have to thank you. I can't imagine what you all are risking and I will never be able to pay you back for the support you are giving me, so thank you again, for your courage, loyalty and hope." Harry said, looking at no one particular, but at the same time looking at all of them.

"I think you confused something there Harry. You don't have to thank us, we have to thank you. When Umbridge came last year and you had many people not believing you, you stayed strong and taught the DA. You taught us how to defend ourselves and now you will help us to bring peace to the magic world, make the magical world save for hopefully generations to come. Without you Harry, many of us wouldn't even be here today. You have defeated the Dark Lord many times and mad it save for us to grow up in peace. So it is us who have to thank you, thank you for not giving up, thank you for helping us, for teaching us so that we can help you making our world save again." Padma had not really planed on giving such a long explanation but she had felt like this for a while and wanted Harry to know how much she appreciated what he had done last year.

Harry didn't know what to say but was saved by Ron "Well that should boost your ego Harry, I myself feel quite good now." Ron said. This brought another round of laughter and even Hermione had a small smile when she began to talk.

"Over the summer all of you trained really hard and I thought that we should keep that up. From Tomorrow on we will meet at a special room at 5 o'clock in the afternoon and train for an hour, every third day."

"Where will we train if not here?" Anthony Goldstein wanted to know.

"We will train in the chamber of secrets!" Harry said taking a step forward again. "I will have to go there later and make some preparations, but form tomorrow on that is where we will train. I will need your coins to make them into some kind of a portkey, which only you will be able to use."

"Why can't we stay here?" Susan Bones asked.

"The Room of Requirements as great as it is can't be manipulated to let the time move slower. Being in the chamber of secret, time on the outside will go by slower, so while we will be in there for two to three hour only one hour will have passed inside. This will be a hard year for us. There are the O.W.L and N.E.W.T for some of us this year and Quidditch. Not all of us will always be here, but we should always try to be here."

"Enough of the planing now. Give Hermione your coin and lets see what you've learned over the summer." Ron said, wanting to start the lesson and get it over with so he Harry and Hermione could go to the chamber and transform.

The lesson went by quickly and Harry was impressed with the progress all of them had made. Harry had walked around correcting here and there , but nothing major. Almost at the end Terry Boot requested a dual with Ron. They had been practicing shield charms and ways to use objects as a shield or for attacking and now Terry who had trained hard all summer long wanted to test his skills.

"Are you sure mate? I mean you did well today, but me. You should try Hermione." Ron said,regretting it the second it was out of his mouth.

"You think your better than me Ronald? Terry please let me show this ginger one what happens to him when he gets over confident." Hermione said, looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

Terry thought for a second, it would have been great to test how good he had gotten over the summer, but seeing a dual between these two would be even better. "He's all yours Hemrione." Terry smiled. If he had to bet, his bet would all be for Hemrione. The determination in her eyes and also the fear in Ron's eyes.

Taking their positions, both bowed to the other. It all began as more of show dual, but Hermione was determent to win, after what Ron had said and Ron didn't want to lose to a girl. The dual that had begun rather easy, very soon started to become more aggressive. Both using stronger and more powerful charms, moving quick and with precision. At the begin Harry had a smile on his face, but that had soon faded. He had conjured an invisble ring around them so that the jinxes and charms wouldn't harm anybody else, but Harry knew he had to intervene before anything serious happened.


End file.
